


旁观者们

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 回程的巴士上，孙东柱靠在金建学的肩膀处。今天的太阳也好猛啊。孙东柱眯起眼睛，任由风景在他眼前䁁过。仿佛察觉他所想的金建学沉沉开口，“不要怕”“我没有”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 5





	旁观者们

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
> *based on RtK 第一轮舞台  
> *角色死亡有

1.

蓝天白云，难得一见的好天气。孙东柱挨在天台边，手机里播放着一个黑乎乎的片段，影片很抖，噪音嘈杂。

“在看什么”

孙东柱瞬速关上手机屏幕，没感情的黑色盒子顿时失去亮度。他把手机滑进制服外套口袋，扭头给了身后人一吻。

金建学托着他的下巴回应着，黏黏糊糊的舌头纠缠在一起。

“嗯…就是我们班的…嗯别摸…哈那个戴眼镜的…嗯哈…又被揍了…等等…”

“不要等”

大手探入孙东柱的衬衫，一下子冰凉的触感使他忍不住颤抖。伸进去的手不轻不重揉着乳首，孙东柱不满地向金建学靠了靠，手伸到下面去解金建学的裤腰。

把孙东柱拦腰抱起，走到天台上唯一比较隱蔽的地方才轻轻放下，孙东柱已经不安分地扭动着腰，脱掉裤子踢到一旁，趴在金建学身上和他接吻。

在金建学的右口袋里摸出一个安全套，孙东柱撕开包装，跪下用嘴巴含着给金建学的套上了。上次脑子不知道抽了那条根，眨着水汪汪的眼睛和金建学说要试试看，一回生二回熟，练多了就会的成人版个人技。

金建学拔掉孙东柱的肛塞，粉红色的。和滑滑黏黏的液體插了一整个早上，被拔出来时还啵了一声，穴口微微一开一合，似是在挽留什么似的。

哆嗦双腿，手被金建学压墙上承受背后的快感，孙东柱仰头大口大口喘气，爽了会发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，做爱时的孙东柱比平常的他更好懂。

随着男根出入身后淫秽的水声响的很，分不清哪些是体液。是天气好的原因吗？阳光总感觉比平时热，汗水随着动作滑下下巴，滴到地上和滑下腿的黏稠混在一起。

两人躲在水箱的阴影后面，接吻，然后做爱。

2.

“这里有人跳过楼不是被封了吗”

“那你又能上来？”

”门锁坏了”

孙东柱放空注视下周要加建栏杆的天台边缘，每次做完他都好累好累。眯眼更往金建学的怀里靠。

是上个月吗，隔壁班的长手长脚的那个孩子跳了下去。像鸟一样，干脆利落飞起来又抵受不了重力坠下，大字型摊在冰冷的大理石地板上——那还是校长的私心新改装的，从水泥地换成大理石地那天高调地在早会宣布了，美其名曰为学校添加新气息，没想到不过几天因为死亡现场而被黄色的封条圈了起来。

那人生前活得很不起眼，充其量因为身高而班级篮球赛会站篮底的班里不活跃分子，死的时候却跳的很高调。那天很热，挑了个午饭前五分钟，刚巧学生还在书海挣扎、不会跳下来时压到人的时间。温热的身体躺在冰冷的大理石，血不多，但红色还是缓缓从头顶流出来，半张脸染红了。最初见到的是一个女生，偷偷溜了出来拿外卖。可把人家吓坏了呢。淒厲的叫聲同时下课铃响起，人群争先恐后涌出来，接着是一波又一波的尖叫，多重奏一样，把还趴在桌子睡的孙东柱吵醒了。

警察介入了。据说是受不了校园霸凌跳的楼，详详细细写在日记本上。校方的学生会主席带头在早会上默禱，生活指导老师语重心长说了一大堆校园暴力不好云云，提醒学生遇到困难可以向学校求助。

真讽刺。

当时明明求助了呢。

孙东柱和金建学深明学校的无能。

这次就算闹出人命学校也只会做做样子。

校内的小团体停了好几天活动，忌惮着出出入入的警察和社工。这几天又故態復萌丝毫没有反省的意思，甚至变本加厉地欺负，把几天没揍人的气洩在可怜虫身上。平常都会录像的孙东柱看不过去，偷偷从班里的后门溜走了。

那个可怜虫好像和死了的那个人是熟悉的朋友。之前一直一起挨揍，现在剩下一个，挨双倍的揍。那是有多疼啊。

3.

金建学没跟孙东柱说过他其实和吕焕雄是旧识。

每次孙东柱和他说班里的眼镜小个子又被欺负了怎么怎么样，他都会打断他，有时是僵硬地转移话题，有时直接封上那双吐着他的梦魇的嘴巴。久而久之孙东柱似乎也察觉了什么而不再提及。

金建学被欺负过的原因是因为他家里没人。

很幼稚的原因吧。偏偏当时的孩子们都以家里的爸爸妈妈为傲，一个两个吹牛皮吹得不亦乐乎，到金建学那里他语塞了。被发现没父母的小孩是个异类，不消两三日他就被排挤出平常的小团体里。

被排挤时只有吕焕雄愿意如往常般和他说话，给他分享零食，一起下课。一次无意中说漏了嘴，原来吕焕雄家里只有妈妈。金建学感到十分惊讶，第二天在学校自言自语的时候被别的孩子听到了，他原以为一句无心之言不会有什么影响，但在小孩子的眼里，只有妈妈更是一个新奇的事，传言如蝴蝶播粉传遍班里，从自己妈妈口中得知没爸爸的小孩子都是妓女生的小孩们更排斥吕焕雄，他们对传达信息的金建学表示感谢，妓女生的小孩都不知道有多脏！他们皱着鼻子说，谢谢你告诉我们哦，那我们都不要跟他玩了！

金建学受宠若惊，没想到靠着吕焕雄告诉他的秘密终于脱离被排挤的他一下子成了众人的瞩目。

排挤行为变加本厉，初头只是不和吕焕雄玩，就像最初他们对金建学的排挤一样，后来升级到在书本上涂鸦，金建学有次甚至在班里同学们的煽动下狠狠地把吕焕雄的书从班里丢下了楼。看着吕焕雄心急火燎的捡书的样子，当时同学们都在哈哈大笑，一个接一个把剩下的书本都扔下操场，最后干脆抬起桌子都丢了。吕焕雄无助地站在操场的模样，他一辈子都忘不了那个绝望的眼神。

那大概是小学时的事，操场事件后也快毕业，吕焕雄就没再来上课。金建学以为他这辈子都不会再见，没想到高中重遇吕焕雄，他还是戴着那副圆圆的眼镜，制服穿的一丝不苟，还是被欺负的份儿。

4.

今天的太阳好热，如往常一样被挨打的吕焕雄无端想起李建熙。

李建熙之前在的时候一直帮着他替他说话，班里的人忌惮他的富家子背景都是悻悻放手了事，但至从李家破产，终于没有顾忌的他们连李建熙都欺负上了，沙包从一个变成两个。但现在他不在了。

李建熙老是告诉他不能以暴制暴，后来认识的英助哥也是说暴力是不对的，他恳切注视他的眼睛给他保证会保护他。和那些只会口头说说的老师不一样，金英助说到做到，每天午休接他去学生会办公室，放学陪他走，感觉超过了一般保护被校园霸凌的学生的程度。吕焕雄曾经问过他为什么要对他这么负责，猫一样的男生勾起嘴角，说他就是看不下去，作为学生会主席却没法制止校内越发严重的问题，至少我现在能保护你。

吕焕雄是在李建熙死后才认识金英助的。

路过的学生会主席喝停一群蠢蠢欲动的霸凌者。

什么鬼校园爱情故事的典型展开。

李抒澔也是金英助介绍的。某天如常打开学生会的房门，里面坐着个金英助在上药的男生，呲牙咧嘴抵抗着酒精消毒带来的痛苦。男生长的像蛇，如同挑战金英助底线般校服随意内衬一件黑色T，模范的校则违反行为。接触过才发现是个好人，都是曾经被朋友抛弃的校园暴力受害者。和吕焕雄不同的是李抒澔会打回去，甚至路见不平会出手，因此才经常混身伤。虽然金英助不认同以暴制暴的解决方法，但还是默认了偶然会在学生会里淘药品用的李抒澔。

可惜终究现实和小说相差十万百千里。

5.

金建学和孙东柱是被叫过去凑人数的。领头人嬉皮笑脸说着要给吕焕雄一点颜色看看，靠着学生会主席的保护是什么种，太久没挨揍大概连怎么怕都忘了，今天路过时还敢直勾勾地盯着他们。

带着人放学后在学校附近的小巷围堵吕焕雄，三十多度的高温，太阳猛烈得很。不出所料学生会主席也在，还有个染着深红色头发的男生。领头人不认识他，但孙东柱却熟悉得很。

孙东柱和李抒澔对上了眼，蛇一般的双眸狠狠抓着他不放，还有是…悲哀吗？孙东柱低下了头，他不敢读清前好友眼里装着的情绪。

6.

一年前，李抒澔和孙东柱曾经好过。

好到别人以为他们是一对儿那种。

于是一堆尖叫着恶心的男生联合杯葛了他们，班里的桌子椅子不翼而飞，储物柜被恶意用胶水糊着，两人单独呆在一起是会被嘲笑要散发同性恋病毒。

结果感情在还萌芽状态中被扼杀了。

受不了的孙东柱匿名在学校论坛上发了一篇被同性追求的求助帖，绘声绘色写了明明他不是却也受到周遭同学的误解，带来了不少困惑。认识他们倆的都认出来了，第二天班里的同学走过来表示谅解，于是李抒澔成了班上那个求爱直男不得的恶心同性恋。

划清界线的孙东柱得到一片清净，取而代之的是那天李抒澔不敢置信的眼神成了他的梦魘。

7.

金英助和李抒澔反应很快，护着吕焕雄向后，李抒澔率先不由分说揍了领头的一拳。

领头的被打趴了，但后面冲出来第二三四个，大概是认出了那个李抒澔是那个拔刀相助到会不犹豫地把人打进医院的那个另类不良，想着得先把麻烦去掉，发了狠挥舞着拳头。

李抒澔倒下了。

在孙东柱的眼里如电影镜头般放慢了动作，他能看清楚李抒澔瞪大眼睛注视朝他飞来的拳頭，踉蹌倒退几步后瘫倒在地，一动不动。

一直在角落的吕焕雄忽然大吼着冲上来，踩在被打趴的人的背上跳起揍到刚才把李抒澔打倒的人的脸上，血红的眼睛斥訴怒意，想必是用了不少力，是牙齿吗，白色的小东西从那人的嘴里飞了出来。

接着腿一伸精准瞄准脖子一记踢，又一个捂着脖子在地上抽搐。

“我都忘了他有学跆拳…”孙东柱敏捷捕捉金建学的喃喃自语，惊讶地挑起一边眉毛，一直毫无表情的脸上出现了一丝讶异。

金英助摇晃着李抒澔，企图把他叫醒，却摸到温暖的血液。他不敢置信地抬起手，迫不得已拨通警察局的号码。

8.

“靠条子来了！”负责放风的男生骂着脏话跑了过来，除了和吕焕雄打得如火如荼的混混，其余被拉过来打酱油的同学们都面面相觑，二话不说立马逃了。

“快走！”

金建学拉着孙东柱的手臂。

“但是抒澔哥…！”看着李抒澔一动不动的样子，孙东柱心底里忽然恐惧和担忧占据了上风。

“你疯了吗！？警察快来了”

警铃在小巷不远处的大作，孙东柱咬咬牙，跟着金建学顺着小巷的另一边跑了。

临走时他回头，他仿佛看到那个叫李建熙的男孩的幽灵，神情哀伤地注视跪在地上的吕焕雄。

9.

参与斗殴的吕焕雄被勒令退学，那个小个子原来真的会跆拳道。他们逃了后仍然一个接一个打趴了全部混混。之前一直沉默挨揍的原因居然是坚持暴力不是正义的道德观。

孙东柱感到匪夷所思，要是他也会打架的话他当时就不用被欺负了。暴力不能被正义化。什么堂而皇之的理由。是把自己当圣人了吗。

其余被打趴的混混则是被停学了。

只是停学吗。

给带来那么多阴影的校园暴力主谋居然只是停学，而遭受一整年校园霸凌的心理和身体伤害的吕焕雄则是退学呢。

校方用没有证据的鬼扯理由搪塞金英助对决定的不满，可明明证据一堆，死掉的李建熙的日子本里就写满了他怨恨的名字，学校论坛都是每次有人被欺负时的视频，被揍的人和揍人的都入镜了。

真是讽刺的现实。

10.

又闹出了一条人命。李抒澔死掉了。

好像是失血过多，到医院时已经太迟了。同一间学校里一年发生两宗校园暴力的命案，政府也不得不关注起来，只是在孙东柱所见，现在的风平浪静都只是之后暴风雨的假象。

丧礼孙东柱拉着金建学陪他去远远地看过一次，吕焕雄和金英助都在，还有些他不认识的同学，全穿着黑沉沉的衣服。孙东柱在门口放下花后静悄悄地走了。

回程的巴士上，孙东柱靠在金建学的肩膀处。今天的太阳也好猛啊。孙东柱眯起眼睛，任由风景在他眼前䁁过。

仿佛察觉他所想的金建学沉沉开口，“不要怕”

“我没有”

**Author's Note:**

> RtK这场舞台出来后看了b站有个剪的挺好的解析视频，基本上是根据那个写的  
> https://b23.tv/BV1aT4y1379K


End file.
